Read My Mind
by Inferno Vulpix
Summary: A story about a girl on a journey who meets an unexpected turn of events.


Read My Mind: A Pokemon One-shot fanfic.

My very first story. Well, the first one that ever left my computer. The rest were all scrapped or put on hold forever because I tried to make them long adventures when I'm just not ready for making that yet. So here's a small, simple one-shot story about a girl on a journey.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine, i.e. everything.

It was morning. A trainer was waking up on yet another day of her journey.

She got out of her sleeping bag, and started making breakfast. It was a stew, not a delicacy, but it was filling. She had it all set up and was about to turn on the heat when…

"_Help me."_ A strange voice rang through her head. She didn't hear it with her ears, so it must've been telepathy, the trainer reasoned.

So it was a psychic Pokemon, she thought. There's a psychic Pokemon who needs help enough to call out to anyone, helpful or otherwise, who might be nearby. If that was the case, then she needed to find it before anything else did.

"Go, Eevee!" She cried as she tossed a Pokeball into the air, releasing an Eevee.

"Eevee, there's a Psychic Pokemon somewhere nearby that needs our help!" The trainer told her starter Pokemon and best friend. "We need to find it before anyone else does. Do you think you can find it with your nose?"

The Eevee nodded an affirmative. It then walked off, pausing every so often to sniff the air. Its trainer followed it, just in case.

They wandered in a winding, painfully slow trail. The Eevee apparently knew exactly what it was doing, no matter how much its trainer worried about if they were going to make it in time.

Eventually, though, they did make it. They came to a clearing in the forest. Unlike most clearings, which tend to have lush, rolling grass and a pretty view, this one was shockingly different. All the grass was black and withered, and the trees at the edge had lost all their leaves. The only speck of colour in the clearing was the small, pink blob in the middle of it.

The Eevee dashed over to it, certain that this was the Psychic Pokemon they had heard earlier. The trainer was horrified, though. Had whatever that had attacked the Pokemon been this strong? Or… could the creature be the cause of this scene?! What was it?

There was only one way to find out. The trainer walked over to the pink creature in the centre of the clearing. Why the centre? Why not at the edge or something?

The trainer never got her answer to that, because she finally reached the creature. Her jaw dropped when she realized that the creature who was the victim or possibly the cause of all this was a Mew!

Realizing the Mew wasn't moving, the trainer reached down to check its pulse… only to be repelled by a Psychic energy field.

"_Don't touch me!"_ The Mew cried out in the trainer's mind. _"Please"_

"Why not!" She asked the Legendary Pokemon.

"_It's dangerous."_ Mew replied, _"Do you have a Potion?"_

That she did. The trainer rummaged around in her backpack and pulled out the healing spray. She applied it to the Mew, and after a few bottles the Mew looked better.

Mew rose up into the air and smiled. _"Thanks. If it weren't for you, I would've been a goner. I owe you one."_

For a very brief moment, the trainer thought about asking if the Mew wanted to travel with her. She dismissed the idea immediately. Even if it wanted to, clearly accepting such a traveling companion would make things a little to dangerous for her liking, as the devastation of the field proved.

"_I'm not _that_ dangerous!"_ Mew said indignantly, _"But you're right, I'd just put you in danger. However, I can repay you in one way."_

"How?" The trainer asked.

"_Hmm, it'd be better if you saw for yourself."_ Mew said.

The Mew then floated forwards, tapped the trainer's forehead with its tail for a moment, and then flew off.

"What… did it do?" The trainer asked herself.

"_I dunno."_ Said a voice in her head. _"Maybe you'll meet Mew again."_

The trainer blinked. What just happened? Was it another Psychic?

"_By the way, when are we going to eat? You already have that stew made up and it's getting a little late for breakfast."_ The voice said again.

The trainer looked down and saw the Eevee looking up at her expectantly; as well as licking it's teeth. Was it Eevee who spoke to her? But how?

More out of curiosity than anything else, the trainer directed her thoughts at her starter, _"Sure, let's go back now, Eevee."_

Eevee let out a happy "Veeeeeee!" which the trainer heard in her head as _"Yaaaaaaay!"_

With a smile on her face, the trainer and her partner set off towards the campsite.

That trainer's name was Anabel.

I hoped you liked that one-shot. It's basically just an explanation of how Anabel got her telepathy. The one loose end that's left really hanging is what put Mew in so much danger. Honestly, I don't know. I wasn't thinking that when I wrote this, all I know is that it'd make a decent story if anyone ever decided to do that.

Thank you for reading this, and please review if you can spare the time.


End file.
